


Don't say I told you so

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You should write some Dermahini (official ship name) where Chris is hurt or sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say I told you so

"I told you that you'd get a cold." Brandon ranted, pacing in their bedroom while his poor sickly boyfriend blew into a tissue.  
"Yes, I know." Chris sniffled, his voice coming out flat and gruff.  
"But no, you insisted that you wanted to play in the storm with Kara." Brandon continued, hands threading through his hair, "I'll be fine, Brandon - it's just a bit of fun." Brandon finished, mimicking Chris in an awkward, high pitched voice. Honestly, Chris was offended.  
"I don't sound like that." Chris mumbled, burrowing further under his covers as he felt a slight chill brush against his skin. Brandon groaned, the palms of his hands now pushing into the skin of his face as he dragged them down.  
"Well of course you don't now, you're all clogged up and whiny." Brandon grumbled and Chris rolled his eyes, sighing as his boyfriend finally stood still and stared at him.  
"Well thanks." He murmured back, having lost his patience for his boyfriend's constant 'I'm right' attitude not long before.

  
Brandon sighed at Chris' tone, realizing he'd probably taken it slightly too far. He had been right, though and he'd definitely called it. But he supposed it was probably a conversation to save for later, especially because Chris was still shivering and was as white as the pillow he rested his head on. In contrast, his nose was as red as a flame and Brandon had to fight the urge to hum the tune of the classic Christmas song Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.  
"I'm sorry, Chris. I shouldn't be ranting at you right now, is there anything you need me to do?" Brandon asked, feeling slightly guilty. He perched on the edge of their bed, running a hair through Chris' unbrushed hair. Chris smiled weakly up at him before pointedly looking at the bedside table to his left.  
"Yeah, actually. I'd like some more tissues, some soup and if you don't mind - I need you to shut up and leave me alone for a little bit." He said with a smile and now it was Brandon's turn to frown. Chris chuckled, his voice still raspy as he patted Brandon's arm gently. "I mean that in the nicest way, y'know." He reassured and Brandon rolled his eyes back at him.

  
"Fine, I'll make your damn soup and I'll get your stupid tissues but don't think I'll be happy about it." He huffed, storming from the room as Chris chuckled. Brandon was only joking, of course, he didn't mind doing things for Chris and if he was honest with himself he actually kind of enjoyed it. He liked making Chris feel better, hence why he put in the extra effort to make Chris a hot chocolate and grab his boyfriend's favourite DVD. Chris hummed in content as Brandon left the tissues beside him, sipping at his hot chocolate as his soup sat on a tray carefully balanced on his lap. He watched as Brandon turned on their bedroom TV, setting up the movie before handing Chris the remote. Before he left he leant down to kiss Chris' forehead, brushing a few stray hairs aside before he started to slowly shuffle out of the room. Chris smiled as Brandon made a point to take his time, sighing heavily every so often and chancing longing glances back at his boyfriend. Eventually, Chris gave in.  
"Alright, you can stay - but no talking and no more I told you so's, got it?" Chris asked and Brandon grinned widely in return. He took his place beside Chris, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close.


End file.
